The invention relates to a rope ladder of the type in which there are two ropes on each side of an improved molded step. The principal problems are how to secure the steps to the ropes and how to shorten the time and lower the costs of assembly of the ladder.
In ladders such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,920, a bolt secured to the step goes in between the braids of the ropes. This structure involves such safety risks that such ladders are no longer approved by the U.S. Navy. The ladder in that patent also employs separate notches and a clamping system that calls for each notch to be open at one end, leaving only a thin isthmus of the step to carry the load.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved, safe, rope ladder employing horizontal bolts. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.